Twilight Inheritance Cycle
by William Francies Reisen-Newman
Summary: Summary: The Cullens are hiding a secret from Bella. What is it and what is the true reason why Renesmee is growing so fast? 6 years after Breaking Dawn. A/U Super-natural creatures included.
1. Discovery

**Summary: The Cullens are hiding a secret from Bella. What is it and what is the true reason why Renesmee is growing so fast? 6+ years after Breaking Dawn.**

 **Note: I don't own and/or a part of the companies involved in publishing the Twilight Saga or Inheritance Cycle.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Discovery**  
 **Nessie's POV**

I knelt down to scan the tracks of the Mountain Lion I was hunting. The paw prints told me that the animal had been in the clearing about an 10 minutes before I got there. That mean it had to be close. I took of in the direction the tracks were heading. Three minuets later I saw my target getting ready to pounce a cow of a local farmer.

The sky was a crisp clear morning sky, There was a light fog near the ground but not enough to hinder my sight. Today is my sixth birthday, however I look 16. I thought I would go hunting before my aunt Alice decides to go nuts on my trying to get me to dress in what she had laid out for me.

I began calculating where I would need to attack the Mountain Lion before it attacked the cow. I figure it would save the farmer a cow and I would get the blood I needed. As the cat went to launch at the cow I launched to intercept the cat, at the moment a blinding light appeared that scared the cat and the cow as I went through it. When I landed I had a stone of some sort in my hands.

It was cold to the touch. Nature had never polished a stone this smooth as this one was. Its flawless surface was a gold color with what looked like red veins that spiderwebbed across its surface. It was Oval in shape like an egg and about a foot and half long. It had to weigh several pounds. I couldn't find any damage from when I intercepted it from hitting the ground.

I found the stone both beautiful and frightening. Where did it come from? Does it have a purpose? Then a more disturbing thought came to me; Was it sent here by accident, or am I meant to have it? If I was to have it, what should I do with it? I decided to take it back home with me and maybe Dad or Gram-pa Carlisle knows what it is.

I put it somewhere safe so I can continue to hunt. I found the cat about to attack a baby deer so I took it out before it could even move. That scared the fawn back to it's mother and they ran away as fast as they could. I finished off the Mountain Lion and then went back to collect the stone and then ran back home.

As I was coming in the back door Dad and Grand-pa Carlisle was coming in the front, so set the stone on the table and went to the front room. "Dad could I talk to you guys in the kitchen?"

"Of course," then dad and Grand-pa came into the kitchen and stopped dead in their tracks, "Where you find that, Nessie?" Dad asked after seeing the stone.

"It appeared in front of me while I was hunting. It appeared after a bright light and scared the mountain lion I was hunting." I replied.

"Family Meeting in the Dinning Room." Grand-pa said, then pointed at the stone and said "bring that with you, Nessie."

I grabbed the stone and took it to the Dinning Room table and set it in front of me as I sat in the chair I choose to sit in. Mom sat on my Right with Dad sitting on the right of Mom. Jacob sat on my left and grabbed my left hand. Grand-pa sat at the head of the table, Grand-ma Esme sat to his Right, Then it was Aunt Alice, Uncle Jasper, Aunt Rose, and Uncle Emmett sat on the other end of the table.

Grand-pa Carlisle was the first to speak, "It seems we have a Dragon Egg to take care as and a rider to train. Nessie was given her egg today and will be trained on how to use her magical gifts that she will soon receive."

"Edward is Fraener near and can he contact Saphira to have Eargon and the rest to prepare for our arrival in a few months." Grand-pa asked dad.

Dad replied with, "Already done, Eargon wishes to scry to meet the newest dragon rider, and to inform us of what is going on in Alagaesia."

"That's fin..." Grand-pa was going to reply to Dad but was interrupted by Mom when she asked, "Hold on, what are you talking about dragon and dragon riders, and who is Fraener?"

"I'm sorry Bella but it is best to show you then try to explain." Dad replied and he stood up and asked for Mom to follow him out door. we all followed after them, with me caring the dragon egg.

As we stepped out the back door to the back patio. Then we started hearing what sound like something beating on a drum, it got louder as it got closer, then a black dragon with a red belly it was as big, if not bigger, as Grand-pa Charlie's house, appeared over the tree tops and landed in the back yard followed by 6 other dragons. Two of which look like they were careering two more eggs.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter but if I gave anymore info it would fit in my time line for the story. What you think so for? who do you think the other two eggs are for? Also I would like the readers to give a description of the other six dragons and the two eggs. The six dragons go to Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rose, and Emmett.

* * *

Things to know: Couples are the same as in the books except that Eragon and Arya become a couple after the end of the last book of Inheritance Cycle, and Nessie and Jacob of-course become a couple. There will be some new characters that I will start to introduce in the next few chapters. There will be areas where the readers will get to choose what a character or creature may look like.

So thous of you who wish to me to add a dragon in then please post a review or PM me with a full description of the dragon and or a image of the dragon.

A/N 8/14/207: It's been a year or more since I posted this chapter so I have decided to add this story to Stars Library as well in hopes that I might get the help I want.


	2. The Reveal

**Note: I don't own any part of the companies involved in publishing the Twilight Saga or Inheritance Cycle, and I'm not one of the authors or related to the authors of these books. I however am the owner of this story line, I'm just using the characters from both series with a few additions of my own.**

 **Also Note: I'll be going through Chapter 1 and fixing any typos and errors that I may find since I posted it.**

 **Summary: The Cullens are hiding a secret from Bella. What is it and what is the true reason why Renesmee is growing so fast? 6+ years after Breaking Dawn.**

 **Last Time on TIC:** **As we stepped out the back door to the back patio. Then we started hearing what sound like something beating on a drum, it got louder as it got closer, then a black dragon with a red belly it was as big, if not bigger, as Grand-pa Charlie's house, appeared over the tree tops and landed in the back yard followed by 6 other dragons. Two of which look like they were carrying two more eggs.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The Reveal  
Nessie's POV**

Dad walked up to the first dragon and said something I could make out. It nodded it's head than looked back at the two dragons that were carrying the eggs then stepped forward and laid the eggs down at the feet of Dad, the eggs looked identical, the Eggs had four colors swirling around each other, blue, green, red, and brown. Dad than said some more words I didn't understand and the eggs started to lift off the ground and started moving towards us, as the eggs were moving Grandpa Carlisle, Grandma Esme, Uncles Emmett and Jasper, and Aunts Rose and Alice moved to the other six dragons that came with the one that dad was talking to.

Grandpa Carlisle stopped in front of a white dragon with a light pink belly and golden eyes, it was the tallest of the seven dragons but not bigger than the one dad was talking to. Grandpa placed his hands and each side of the dragon's head and put his forehead to the forehead of the dragon and said "I missed you old friend, It's been to long."

Grandma Esme stepped up to another white dragon but it had a red belly with pale blue eyes, it was shorter than Grandpa's and Dad's but was as big as Dad's dragon. Grandma did the same thing as Grandpa did with his dragon but didn't say anything to it.

Emmett and Rose stopped in front of two red dragons, however the one that Emmett step infront of had a dark blue belly where as Rose stopped in front of the dragon that was all red. The dragon that Emmett stopped infront of had blue eyes, and the red dragon had golden eyes.

Jasper stepped in front of what I know as a Angelwing dragon. The reason I knew this was I was doing a report on dragons for school and I read about it when I researching for my report. It's golden brown with bright yellow spots. Anglewings are smaller dragons, with oddly angled wings that allow them to make sharp, unpredictable turns, they are middleweights, weighing a mere 13–16 tons on average.

Alice however stepped in front of what I can only discribe as a Longwing dragon. Longwing dragons are middleweight dragons and is capable of spitting highly acidic venom as well as fire aimed with great accuracy, though only downward. As the name implies, it has an impressive wingspan for it's size, and distinctive markings ranging from orange to blue. However it's only known to find female riders. It's about 60 feet long with a wingspan of 120 feet.

The two eggs that was moving stopped in front of Mom, "Ahhh, what am I to do with these?" she asked. Jacob was looking at Mom and the eggs as everyone else turned around to look.

"Well looks like the twins have decided who thier rider is going to be." Dad replied when he turned around.

"Edward you might want to get the scry mirror." Grandpa said as he is looking towards mom and the two eggs.

Dad than took off back into the house and brought out a mirror that was in Grandpa's office.

"Before we contact Eragon lets introduce our dragons to Bella, Nessie, and Jacob." Dad said after he set down the mirror on the deck next to us.

Dad than walked back to the dragon he was talking to, "Bella, Nessie, and Jacob, I would like you to meet my bonded dragon Fraener, Fraener is a Zakundi dragon the same as Mom and Dad's dragons. There is one other Zakundi dragon and the is Eragon's who's named Saphira. Carlisle you next."

Carlisle but is hand up as the dragon he's now stand next to as it put it's head on his soulder. "This is my bonded dragon, Alduin. Unlike Fraener and the dragon next to Esme, Alduin is male."

"This is my bonded dragon, Aithusa. As Carlisle said Aithusa is a female, but he did not say that Aithusa is the mate to Alduin and the mother to the two you now old Bella." Grandma said after Grandpa finished talking.

(A/N: Next part is both Emmett and Rosalie talking. I will mark who's talking before what they are to say.)

Emmett: This is my bonded dragon, Virgil, and is male

Rose: and this is my bonded dragon, Theia, and is female

Emmett: they are siblings,

Rose: and are Drakofel dragons.

Emmett and Rose were sitting on what looked to be sattles on the back of thier dragons when they were talking.

Jasper was scratching the top of the dragon he was standing next to as he began to talk, "This is my bonded dragon, Begonia..."

I interupt Jasper and said, "Begonia is a Angelwing Dragon, and the one the one that Alice stands next to is a Longwing dragon. I know this as I choose to do a report on dragons for my english assignment."

"Correct, also Begonia is female." Jasper replied

"And your also correct about my bonded dragon, Berk, he is a Longwing Dragon." Alice added.

"Do any of you have any questions?" Dad asked.

I and Jacob said no but Mom, "I know that these are the eggs of Alduin and Aithusa, but do they have names? I don't want to keep calling them eggs or Egg One and Egg Two."

"They have names but we don't know them, they will tell you once they have hatched and have learned to communicate with you." Grandpa replied

"How would they communicate? I haven't heard them talk." I asked

"Like you do when you want to show us something, but with out touching. They can do this with us and other dragons over great distances." Dad replied this time.

"That's cool and all, but what do you mean by bonded?" Jacob then asked.

Grandma was the one to replie this time, "A dragon will only hatch when he or she can feel that they are near thier rider. When they hatch they will want to be touched by thier rider and when you touch the dragon a mark will appear on your hand, after that you are now bonded to that dragon that you touched. However the mark will only appear on the rider that the dragon has choosen as it's rider so not everyone that touches a dragon will get this mark."

As Grandma was talking, Grandma, Grandpa, Dad, Emmett, Rose, Jasper, and Alice turned over thier hands to reviel a mark that looked like a dragon curled up into a circle with the head near thier wrists and the tail in the center of thier palm.

Than Mom asked, "How is it that we didn't see this before?"

Alice was the one to answer Mom. "Because I used to a spell to hide our marks from outsider until we decided to reviel them."

After that there was no more questions and Dad said something that I could only guess as to be a spell that made the mirror show someone other than Dad.

"Edward, It's been to long, I hear congrats are in order as you have found your mate and are merried and have a daughter is also found her mate in a shapeshifter."

"Hi Roran, Yes it has been to long, and thank you." Dad replied as he pulled mom to him. "This is my mate and wife Isabella..."

Mom interupts, "But please call me Bella."

Roran's eyes train on the Eggs Mom is holding, "I take it the twins has choosen thier rider."

"Yes, it was a shock for us as we didn't think they both would choose the same rider."

"And your daughter?" Roran askes

So I step to Dad's right as Mom was on his left. "This is our daughter Renesmee..."

"Please call me Nessie." I added before dad could say it.

"Well let me get Eragon as he will want to talk to you now." Roran said than left from the view of the mirror.

Couple minutes later Roran reappeared with another man, or elf, that looked like he was related to Roran in some way. "For those that don't know this is my cousin, Eragon. Eragon, you already know Edward however the woman on is left is his mate and wife Bella, and on his right is thier daughter Nessie."

"It's nice to meet you both, it looks as both you will be learning what is to be a dragon rider, you more so, Bella." Eragon said after Roran introduced us.

"It's nice to meet you as well." Mom Replied

"Nessie is your mate near by?" Roran asked

I bloshed and nodded with my hand right hand out to Jacob, he came to my side as I asked, "This is Jacob Black."

"Jacob, when the Cullen's come I have to ask that you and your pack mates, Leah and Seth Clearwater, Quil Ateara V, Brady Fuller, and Collin Littlesea, come as well. I can't tell you how I know thier names or why you all come as well but it is in the best interest that you and your pack also come." Eragon said, than he began looking for someone, "where is Carlisle?" he than asked.

Grandpa than steped behind dad with grandma to his left "I'm here."

"Ah good, and Esme good to see you as well. I thought I let you know, Carlisle, that your sister Carine, and Esme, your brother Earnest has already arrived with thier family." Roran replied.

"That's good to hear, we should be there as soon as we can." Grandpa said.

"Make it soon as we can train them better here and Jacob and the pack can also be told whats going on." Roran replied with engernce in his voice.

"We'll pack up what we have here and gather the other members of the pack and be there with in a few hours." Carlisle replied.

"The pack is all the way, and Sam said to be safe and him and his pack will watch over the house while we are gone." Jacob added.

* * *

A/N: so please review, but keep it clean, and please no guest review.

Why must Jacob's Pack go with the Cullen's and what is so bad that Eragon need them so much?

I'm still accepting dragons as you can tell I bring the other Cullen family from Life and Death, lets call them Carine's family, into to my story. So if wish to add a dragon in, then please post a review or PM me with a full description of the dragon and or a link to the image of the dragon.


End file.
